


Challenge

by Shadadukal



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Leoben issue a dare to Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started over a year ago, and I completely forgot about it. I found it today by accident and finally decided to finish and post it.

Kara would never have thought the sight would be so hot. She expected to like it, but not to find herself wet and swollen so fast.

Both men were naked. Sam’s hands raked through Leoben’s short hair and he thrust harder into the other man’s mouth.

She was amazed at how good Leoben was at giving head. The way he took Sam’s thrusts without choking showed he had experience. An image flashed through her mind of several Twos naked together. Her hand drifted south inside her pants to stroke her clit. She had said she could only watch, that she wouldn’t get so desperately turned on that she had to touch herself, but her resolve melted away when faced with what she was witnessing. Sam and Leoben seemed to have completely forgotten about her anyway.

Leoben gripped Sam’s ass and sucked harder. Sam jerked forward and managed a few more thrusts before stiffening in bliss.

Kara could see Leoben swallowing. And then he turned his head towards her. Frak! She never should have thought they had forgotten about her. And now she was caught with her hand between her legs and the other under her shirt on her breast.

“You lost,” Sam gasped, still out of breath, one of his hands still in Leoben’s hair and the other on his shoulder.

What had possessed her to agree to this bet, this dare? She had refused to admit the idea of them together appealed to her. She had been pissed to learn about what was going on between Sam and Leoben — Tory had let the secret slip — but even as she confronted Sam about it, she knew she had no right, not after all the cheating she had done herself. But she was furious anyway and let Sam hear it until he stopped her mid-rant by telling her she was angry because she was jealous, of him, of Sam, for being with Leoben and that the idea of them together excited her.

Frakking bullshit, she could stand there while they were going at it and she would feel nothing. Except Sam took her at her words and dared her to this: to not touch herself while they went at each other.

It was time to pay up. She was busted. And she wasn’t about to back down from her end of the deal. She had lost and now she was at their mercy. Sam beckoned her forward and she marched towards him, furious. Leoben stood up, and she couldn’t help but let her gaze drop to his proud erection as she stopped a few paces from them.

Sam was still somewhat shaky on his legs so he leaned on the other man – Cylon – but mischief sparkled in his eyes.

“Come here, Kara,” he said.

Scowling, she took the last few steps and planted herself into their personal spaces because she wasn’t scared of what they would do, she wasn’t.

Sam slid his fingers under the hem of her tanks and stroked her belly with his knuckles.

He teased her like that for a while, staring into her eyes. Then, slowly, he began to roll her clothes up and off. She was left bare before his eyes.

Kara felt arms curl around her from behind and that was what made her realize Leoben was now behind her. He began to slowly undo her belt while Sam dropped to his knees to remove her boots, leaving butterfly kisses on her stomach.

Her pants were now unzipped and Leoben was pushing them down inch by inch, caressing the skin being uncovered. She couldn’t help but shiver under his skilled fingers applying just the right amount of pressure.

Sam’s mouth moved down and molded her through her panties. She gasped and moaned when Leoben’s hands reached her breasts, leaving Sam to take care of her lower body.

He finished taking off her pants and then stood back up. She was now sandwiched quite closely by the two men.

A lick on the side of her neck. Leoben. A nibble at her jaw. Sam.

She was determined not to show them how aroused she was, how much she wanted whatever they had planned for her. The sight of their naked bodies – in her vast experience, she had never met more gorgeous men – their hands on her own body, their breath on her neck, all that contributed to making her aching and wet.

But she didn’t reach for them, instead clenching her fists at her side, which might have been giving herself away. Unless they thought she was going to hit them.

Four hands tugged her underwear down, fingers skimming her ass and her sex. She stepped out when the piece of cloth reached her feet and Sam led her to the bed, keeping hold of her hand. She could feel Leoben at her back, even if he wasn’t touching her anymore.

Sam sat on the bed and settled her between his knees, his mouth going down on her chest. Leoben, his hands on her hips, molded himself against her back, his cock caught between them as he rubbed himself against her flesh.

She lost herself in the pleasure created by Sam’s mouth, and hands on her breasts and Leoben’s fingers between her legs, thumb flicking her clit and three fingers at work in her cunt.

She tried to hold back but she couldn’t and came so hard she blacked out. When she came to, she was draped on Sam’s chest. They were just lying there on the bed and she was cradled in his arms. He was whispering non sense in her ears and stroking her back. This time, she realized instantly she had once more lost track of Leoben.

Kara raised her head to look for him, but Sam captured her mouth, grasping her head, to prevent her from looking for the other Cylon. Even as she raised herself on her knees, his arm prevented her from moving further away while the other one kept her neck in place so that she couldn’t escape the kiss either.

She struggled for a moment but he knew what he was doing and the freedom he had allowed her was minimal. She couldn’t escape his grasp or hurt him.

She gave up and concentrated on the kiss. Whatever Leoben was up to, she’d find out eventually. Settling down on Sam’s crotch, she moaned in the kiss as she rubbed herself on his cock, causing him to push back against her. She almost jumped in surprise when she felt an extra pair of hands on her ass. Leoben caressed her skin, squeezing and massaging her flesh, seemingly content to simply admire her. She tensed, unsure of what he had planned, while Sam did his best to distract her by biting and licking her neck.

Leoben’s hands were back on her, this time on her hips and he guided her to rise and then sink down on Sam’s erection. She panted hard as Sam squeezed his eyes shut, gasping.

After a few small thrusts, Sam hugged her down against his chest. Instantly, she felt a cold sensation between her cheeks as Leoben slipped a finger in her ass. She instantly clenched around him and he stopped moving.

“Relax,” Sam said, “we won’t hurt you.” He nipped her neck and added: “And you gave your word, remember? Whatever we wanted, you agreed. Do you want to back out?”

Frakking toaster! He knew that, by hearing this, she wouldn’t back down.

“Frak you,” she hissed, and forced herself to relax around Leoben’s finger.

He moved in and out a little, before adding her second finger, then a third, giving her time to adjust each time. She didn’t want to, but she appreciated the care he took.

Sam kept shallow thrusts the whole time. Eventually, Leoben removed his fingers and she felt his cock, much larger, slid between her cheeks. It still hurt a little, but she gasped when Leoben pressed on her clit, his other hand gripping her hip.

She had never felt anything like it. She was so full. Leoben lowered himself on her back and she found herself sandwiched between the two of them once more. It was so erotic she could barely breathe.

Leoben moved a little inside her before rising again. The two men then started thrusting, alternating.

Kara bit hard on Sam's collarbone to stop herself from screaming herself hoarse. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

She tasted blood in her mouth, breaking Sam's skin, as her world exploded into pleasure.

Kara took a few moments to get a breath back, then disentangled herself from the two men – Cylons – who were nearly comatose from coming themselves, and rose from the bed. She quickly dressed again, glaring at them. Leoben didn't even bother trying to speak, whereas Sam clearly thought the better of whatever he was planning to say.

Kara marched out of the room. CAP to fly, nuggets to train, she couldn't afford to laze about in bed.


End file.
